Treachery
by blackbird357
Summary: This is the story of Edward Elric or now known as "Treachery". Getting his brother Al's body back was the easy part now he has a new goal and new challenges. Only this time he doesn't have his younger brother with him, instead he has his life partner.
1. Chapter 1

_Treachery: prologue _

Hello this is my first fanfiction post on this account. I HOPE YOU ENJOY! In further chapters I might have some warnings so if you are easily triggered or ARE UNDER THE AGE OF 18…I don't know why you would be here...but you get triggered easily or you're being rebellious please read at your own risk.

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!**

To those who don't know Ed's story...

At the exposition is when him and his brother Al tried transmuting their mother and failed. As a result, first Ed's arm was taken and Al's everything was taken, soul and body. So Ed being the great big brother he is got his soul back, but at the price of his leg. He bound his soul to the suit of armor.

The rising action of this story starts with after getting his automail he ran away. After 6 months of looking for answers he found a way to access the gate and exchanged his blood for Al's body. But what happened when the truth took the blood out of his body, which was replaced with black ink, it dyed his golden hair a crimson shade of red. He also made a deal with "Father" when he was having trouble protecting himself from people that saw his RED hair. "Father" said "I'll help you but you have to do something for me". Ed agreed to anything. Father snapped his fingers and Envy appeared with a random guy. Just then he felt a presence behind him and a stabbing pain in his stomach. He looked down and one of Lust's spikes was through him.

This is the beginning of the climax.

"You're going to be my 8th Homunculus".

As my eyes rolled in the back of my head and my body hit the hard ground I could hear the name I would be addressed as now. I was no longer Edward Elric.

I was _treachery. _


	2. Chapter 2

Treachery

**WARNING! If you are triggered by suicide and self-harm please read at your own risk.**

**_I own nothing._**

It was raining hard; his dark hood covered his vibrant hair. Navy blue tears ran down from his navy blue eyes. The eyes that he had been cursed with by Father. His hands and knees were muddy because of the dirt mixing with the rain under him.

Ed- MOM PLEASE! I NEED YOU! I HAVE NO ONE! I MISS YOU! PLEASE COME BACK! MOM!

He went into a coughing fit.

Ed- (laughing) YOU WON'T ANSWER ME?! FINE! BUT YOU WILL WHEN WE'RE FACE TO FACE! YOU KNOW MOM SUICIDE IS THE ONLY THING YOU CAN CONTROL IN YOUR LIFE AND THAT'S WHY ITS CONSIDDERED A SIN!

Thunder clapped.

Ed-mom please. Please. Answer me. OK BUT WHEN I SEE YOU I'LL-I'LL (throwing up)

Ed- AHHHH (vomit)!

He touched his automail arm and a piece snapped off when he used alchemy on it. Grabbing a small stick and placing it on the ground infront of himself with the piece of metal. He touched it and it morphed into a gothic metal blade. He was screaming as saturated tears ran down his pale cheeks.

Ed- I'LL DO IT! I WILL! MOM!

He held the knife close to his human wrist where many scars of different depths and sizes were littered.

Ed- MOM! YOU HAVE ONE MORE CHANCE TO SHOW YOURSELF! MOM I'M GOING TO DO IT AND IT WILL BE YOUR FAULT! ALL YOUR FAULT! MOM! (laughing) _fine, see you in hell…_

The blade broke the skin on his arm deep, a river of black spilled out of the wound. All of a sudden a hand grabbed his machine wrist stopping him from sliding the knife across his delicate skin.

He shook with sobs.

Ed- STOP! I NEED TO DO THIS! PLEASE I NEED TO SEE HER! SHE HAS TO KNOW WHAT SHE DID!

Deep voice- BUT ITS NOT WORTH KILLING YOURSELF OVER!

Ed- please, please, _I want to die…_

Deep voice- why?

Ed- because I have no one and I'm always judged for the way I look.

Deep voice- I know exactly what you mean.

Ed- how can you possibly understand what I mean?

Deep voice-because I have no one and I'm judged for the way look.

Ed looked over his shoulder into the eyes of the man kneeling behind him.

_Red._


End file.
